


Synopsis: The Sea Witch

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Sea Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Sea Witch

**THE SEA WITCH**

This one starts of a string of beheadings that continues through the next five episodes. It is one of the most blatantly violent of all the Highlander episodes. Realistic head bashing... red, sticky blood ...ugh! Usually, Highlander: The Series manages to portray violent acts without actually showing the bloody gore. This is an aberration. I prefer less graphic depictions. The ending is especially grisly. However, the first season was a trial and error one and this episode _does_ have poignant defining moments as we delve further into the personalities of Tessa and Richie. 

MacLeod meets a man who betrayed him in the past. What enraged MacLeod so, was that the betrayal cost many innocent lives, refugees whose only crime was that MacLeod was helping them. Voshin, like other evil Immortals, show no respect for mortal life. Mortals, to him, are mere sheep, deserving of slaughter. 

A bit of trivia. In one sweet scene, Tessa gives Melinda a beautiful doll with a porcelain face. However, Melinda is sleeping with this doll in a scene before this. Some things slip past the editors. 

**_New Characters:_**

**ALEXEI VOSHIN** \- An Immortal, once captained a vessel that Mac commissioned to evacuate refugees from Stalin's Soviet Union. Now he deals in drugs. 

**NIKKI** -a friend of Richie's from the old neighborhood. Richie escaped the 'hood'; she did not. Now she has a child, a drug-dealing boy friend, and an attitude. 

**MELINDA** \- Nikki's little girl, melts Tessa's heart. 

**DENNIS** \- The abusive boy friend that becomes too greedy. 

**NIVA** \- an old love of MacLeod's, one of the refugees who was killed by Voshin. 

**MARCO** \- One of a pair of thugs, presently employed by Voshin. 

* * *

Street in Seacouver 

'Hellman's Antiques,   
Now where is that store?'   
Richie's back in his 'hood.   
'Used to be here before...'   
Now a jewelry shop-   
Has taken its place.   
The owner, just closing-   
Doesn't trust Richie's face. 

'I'm _not_ here to rob you,'   
Now the owner turns sweet.   
'The antique store moved-   
Over to Morland Street.   
Too many break-ins,   
Robberies and such.'   
Richie says, 'Yeah, it's changed-   
But not all that much.' 

What caught Richie's eye,   
Is a girl he once knew,   
Nikki's her name,   
Soon she'll be black and blue.   
The guy that she's with,   
Is about to abuse her.   
Richie Ryan steps in-   
Before Dennis can bruise her. 

'You'll do what _I say!_ '   
Dennis yells in her ear.   
'Richie???' she shouts,   
'What are YOU doin' here?'   
'I thought I would check out-   
The old neighbor hood,   
But what I see here,   
Doesn't look very good.' 

'You'll eat your front teeth!'   
Dennis threatens to fight.   
Nikki warns, Richie...NO!   
It's okay, I'm all right.'   
But Rich smells a rat,   
He follows the pair,   
Whatever's going down,   
He intends to be there. 

Empty Warehouse 

Dennis was rushing,   
Afraid to be late.   
This meeting's a drug deal-   
Two thugs keep their date.   
'You got the stuff,   
I got fifty grand.   
Take it, your ticket-   
A pass to Playland.' 

But Dennis has planned-   
A slick double-cross.   
He didn't tell Nikki,   
Now she's at a loss.   
Dennis levels his gun,   
'Nikki! Pick up the stuff!'   
Nikki tries but she doesn't-   
Move quickly enough. 

Dennis shoves her down hard-   
As she tries to comply.   
He hits, then he kicks her,   
Suddenly- Richie's cry...   
'Knock it off!' Richie yells,   
Up to then, he'd been quiet,   
But to aid the fair sex,   
He'd hazard a riot. 

A riot he gets!   
Dennis shot down with ease.   
He is pumped full of holes,   
Like a bloody Swiss cheese.   
Nikki snatches the pouch-   
With the money and drugs.   
She and Richie hightail it-   
Away from the thugs. 

The Antique Shop 

Mac expected a statue-   
Of an old Inca head.   
'Richie never made Hellman's,   
Where would he go instead?'   
Tessa turns from her sculpting,   
She does not have to ask.   
She and Mac know that Rich-   
Wouldn't neglect this task. 

A Ship, the Sea Witch II 

Voshin has listened-   
To his thugs' weak rendition.   
His voice, dripping malice-   
Mirrors his disposition.   
His cruel piercing eyes-   
Impale his sad crew.   
You do not want this monster-   
Angry with you. 

'I expect to be robbed,   
I am not shocked a bit-   
That the thief is not dead,   
But what I can't permit-   
Is a girl to escape-   
With my money AND drugs.   
Go find them,' he hisses-   
Like a snake...to his thugs. 

Richie's Old Neighborhood 

MacLeod has decided-   
To cruise Richie's 'hood.   
Tess remains in the shop,   
She would help, if she could.   
Mac's in the T-Bird,   
Getting the eye-   
From every female-   
As he drives slowly by. 

Nikki's brought Rich-   
To the place where she lives.   
Richie: 'What's so important?   
Tell me...What gives?'   
He remembers the statue,   
Then thinks...'When these men-   
Find me, and kill me,   
Mac will kill me again!' 

The mystery's explained,   
Nikki had to retrieve-   
Her daughter, Melinda.   
_Now_...they can leave-   
Except for the fact-   
That Voshin's gorillas-   
Have blasted the door-   
(That leads out), to scintillas. 

There's another way out,   
Leading to the back yard.   
Voshin's goons see it too,   
Without straining too hard.   
They split up to trap-   
The three fugitives.   
Richie calls for 'Time out-   
There are alternatives.' 

'Nobody's been killed,   
(We are not counting Dennis.)   
Let's begin a new slate.'   
But his plea's met with menace.   
'You broke the main rule,   
The one we go by,   
That is-If you mess-   
With us...then you die.' 

At that very moment...   
An amazing concurrence.   
MacLeod makes the scene,   
What a lucky occurrence!   
He sees they are armed,   
One with knife, one with gun,   
He attacks the gunslinger,   
Leaving Rich the knife one. 

Mac's moves are impressive,   
Precise and astounding,   
His man's soon disabled,   
While Rich takes a pounding.   
Mac helps Rich with his,   
Then Rich runs amok,   
Grabs the goon's head,   
Smashing it on a block. 

MacLeod takes Melinda,   
They are ready to roll,   
Rich insists, 'I had everything-   
Under control.'   
'Richie, shut up!'   
Mac's impatient to go,   
Unaware that two locals-   
Have watched the whole show. 

One thug hears them praising-   
'That dude in the T-Bird.'   
'Did you get the car's license?'   
Now the kid flings the keyword.   
'What's in it for me?'   
With a gun to his head-   
He is told, 'If you talk-   
You might not be dead.' 

Loft Above Antique Shop 

Richie's a mess,   
Battered ribs, bloody lip.   
A gash on his forehead-   
That is really a pip.   
Nikki gives him first aid,   
Acting matter-of-fact,   
He finds her hard shell-   
Not easily cracked. 

Her life has been bitter,   
With bad times, eventful.   
Richie's lucked out OK,   
Of that...she's resentful.   
'Nikki, these are good people,   
They have taken you in.'   
'YOUR people, not _mine._ '   
To Richie's chagrin. 

'Where is my kid?'   
To Tessa, she's rude.   
Tess responds softly -   
To her harsh attitude.   
'Melinda is sleeping,   
You can have Richie's bed,   
But Duncan would like-   
To see you, he said.' 

Duncan sits at his desk,   
Nikki's sullen and gruff.   
Duncan's calm and polite-   
But his questions are tough.   
'Why do they want you?   
Here is my guess,   
You have drugs or money.'   
She is forced to say, 'Yes.' 

She pulls out the bag-   
Of powder, pure white.   
'This was my ticket-   
To get out...All right?'   
'No good ever comes-   
Of this garbage,' says Duncan.   
She hands him the bag,   
Downcast, her hopes sunken. 

'If you call the cops,   
My Melinda, they'll take,   
They will call me unfit,   
Please don't, for my sake.'   
'We'll give back the drugs,'   
Richie's brilliant suggestion.   
'Put it back on the street?   
That's out of the question!' 

'They'll find me,' fears Nikki,   
'They do not know you're here.'   
Mac goes on, 'Stay with us,   
Until the coast's clear.   
As for this poison...'   
He cuts the bag open,   
Flushes it down the drain,   
'No 'gators,' he's hopin'. 

Nikki hoped that white powder-   
Would net her some cash,   
She's fed up with being-   
Always treated like trash.   
She checks on Melinda,   
Sleeping in Richie's bed.   
Her child deserves better-   
Than the life she has led. 

Nikki places her purse,   
In a drawer for safe keeping,   
Melinda is watching-   
Under half-closed eyes peeping.   
When Nikki has left,   
What _did_ Mommy hide?   
What she sees in the purse,   
Makes her eyes open wide. 

The Sea Witch II 

Voshin is tired-   
Of wimpy excuses,   
Marco's explaining-   
The source of his bruises   
'This guy was real good,   
From his moves, it appears,   
He's been doing this stuff-   
Over one hundred years.' 

'Describe him,' asks Voshin.   
'Tall, dark...pony tail,   
The kid called him 'Mac.'   
'Not MacLeod?' (Small detail.)   
'When next you confront him,   
I expect you to tell-   
If he has a sword,   
Watch...and note well.' 

The Loft/Antique Shop 

Melinda is sculpting,   
Her eyes all aglow,   
Tessa asks, 'You like dolls?'   
She responds, 'I don't know.'   
She's never possessed one,   
But Tess has a beauty,   
To Melinda, 'It's yours.'   
Tess adores this sweet cutie. 

Nikki sees how her daughter-   
Treasures this gift.   
She resents that Melinda-   
Has gotten short shrift,   
Nikki challenges Tessa.   
'I see how you pine...   
You wish she were yours,   
But she's NOT, she is MINE!' 

'I don't want your daughter.   
You misunderstood,   
But Melinda deserves-   
A normal childhood.'   
'Mommy, I want-   
To go out,' says the child.   
'Well you can't!' Nikki snaps,   
From her own babe, exiled. 

'Maybe Tessa can take you.'   
Melinda and Tess-   
Stroll out hand in hand.   
Nikki weeps in distress.   
'I'm sorry. I love you.   
My sweet little one.   
But you're better off here-   
Than with me, on the run.' 

She opens the door,   
After calming her features-   
And comes face to face-   
With Voshin's vile creatures!   
They hunted her down,   
The T-Bird was traced,   
Now she'll suffer a danger-   
That she's never faced. 

The Sea Witch II 

Voshin cannot believe,   
One could be so insane-   
To flush fifty grand worth-   
Of drugs down the drain.   
Nikki points to her purse.   
'There...take the money!'   
But it's full of old socks!   
'Do you think this is funny?' 

Nikki's in shock!   
She hasn't a clue!   
Where's all the cash?   
What will she do?   
Marco puts pressure-   
Like a vise on her face.   
He can break every bone,   
With this deadly embrace. 

She lies, 'I know where-   
The money is hidden.'   
'Marco, go with her.'   
He will do as he's bidden.   
'Give me the money,   
I will leave you alone.   
Do not...you will die,   
Then your daughter, I'll own.' 

Loft/Antique Shop 

On her knees, in the kitchen,   
Under pipes, Nikki's crawling.   
Pretending to search,   
When for time, she is stalling.   
Mac and Richie pull up,   
Richie's stomach craves lunch,   
Mac tells him to wait,   
While he checks out a hunch. 

Mac strides to the kitchen,   
Nikki's flat on the floor,   
Marco's knife's at her neck,   
Mac need not see more.   
He disconnects Marco,   
From his knife and his gun.   
When Mac bares his sword,   
'He said you'd have one!' 

'Who mentioned a sword?'   
'If I tell you, I'm dead.'   
'You're dead, if you don't!'   
Marco's phone rings instead.   
'Find out yourself,'   
As Mac takes the phone,   
Marco speeds off,   
'Ahh, leave him alone.' 

'Marco?'... 'He's gone.'   
Voshin's forming his plan,   
His voice drips with venom,   
'Ah...the mystery man,   
You've caused me much trouble-   
By taking what's mine,   
I know where you live,   
Now you have a deadline.' 

'If you don't come here,   
I will hunt down your friends.   
I'll gut them... like rabbits.'   
MacLeod comprehends.   
'I am at the old wharf,   
No problem for you,   
Just look for the ship-   
That is called Sea Witch Two.' 

Flashback, Soviet Union, 1938 

MacLeod is now certain-   
Whom he's up against.   
The memory's still raw,   
Once more, he's incensed.   
He can still see that ship,   
Refugees...fearful, nervous,   
And the captain who swore-   
To do him a service. 

Mac let Voshin live,   
Could have taken his head,   
But a far better purpose,   
Could be served instead.   
Voshin owned a ship,   
Mac gave his concession,   
Voshin vowed he'd help those-   
Fleeing Stalin's oppression. 

The beautiful Niva-   
Fears relocation,   
But she trusts MacLeod,   
It is his operation.   
The name of the ship?   
A point for discussion,   
'What does it mean?   
The words are not Russian.' 

'It's called the Sea Witch,'   
Explains Captain Voshin,   
He kisses MacLeod-   
With exuberant emotion.   
'It's a Yugoslav word.'   
Duncan looks sour-faced,   
Being smooched by this man,   
Fills the Scot with distaste. 

'Stalin is madman!   
What he fears, he slaughters.'   
Mac assures them, with Voshin-   
They'll be brought to safe waters.   
'We have papers for all,   
Do not be afraid.'   
But cars have pulled up.   
They've been cruelly betrayed! 

No police in those cars,   
They are Stalin's KGB!   
'These papers are forged.   
You will not go to sea!'   
Voshin snarls, 'Stalin's deal-   
Was too good, you see.   
Take the ship, and this rabble,   
But save HIM for me.' 

'You betrayed all these people-   
Just to cut off my head?'   
Mac breaks from his captors,   
Niva shrinks back with dread,   
'Not this time, Voshin!'   
Duncan leaps from the pier,   
Though bullets surround him,   
Voshin knows Mac is clear. 

Back to the Present 

'Alexei Voshin'   
'Highlander, it's you.'   
Both filled with hate,   
Both determined to do-   
Whatever it takes-   
To conclude their last fight,   
Each wishing the other-   
In Hell by that night. 

Loft/Antique Shop 

Duncan prepares,   
He's dressed all in black,   
Tessa's subdued,   
Wond'ring if he'll come back.   
'How's Melinda?' he asks.   
Tessa opens her heart.   
'Just for a while,   
I was playing a part.' 

'I pretended that she-   
Was my own little girl.   
I liked how it felt,'   
Duncan's head starts to whirl,   
But Tessa continues,   
'My own life is better'   
'You're certain? You could...'   
Tessa kisses him...'Never.' 

'We have something for you.'   
Say Melinda and Nikki,   
Melinda's admitted-   
She's been a bit tricky.   
She's put back the money,   
All fifty grand.   
Nikki places the bag-   
In MacLeod's outstretched hand. 

'I'm sorry,' she says,   
'I'll try to atone,'   
Now Mac must be leaving-   
For his showdown, alone.   
First he touches Melinda's-   
Head, then he'll go.   
Nikki: 'He'll be okay?'   
Tessa sighs, 'I don't know.' 

Night, The Sea Witch Two 

Mac walks through the mist,   
Murky water reflects-   
His mood, as his mind-   
From the past resurrects-   
So many betrayed,   
On him they relied,   
He survived to avenge-   
All those souls that have died. 

In his office, Alexei-   
Slowly inhales with relish.   
'I feel you, MacLeod,'   
Your end will be hellish.'   
The last time they met-   
Voshin gave Mac a kiss.   
'We really must stop-   
Meeting like this.' 

'Those people were _nothing,_   
Mere sheep,' Voshin taunts.   
They serve to provide-   
For our needs and our wants.   
'I never,' says Mac-   
Feasted off misery,   
Just to gain power.   
Mercilessly.' 

'Stalin was a fool!'   
Voshin says wistfully.   
But he had a talent-   
For brutality.   
I love such a trait-   
In a man,' he declares.   
As he fondles a dress-   
On his desk,...MacLeod stares. 

A traveling dress,   
With a collar of lace.   
Last seen, it framed Niva's-   
Sweet trusting face.   
'She died in my arms.   
To me, a good sign.   
Called my ship, 'Sea Witch Two,'   
For your Scot's auld lang syne. 

Mac roars like a bull!   
All restraints now are gone,   
They ram the controls,   
The propeller turns on.   
Oblivious to-   
Any rules from a book-   
Mac impales his opponent-   
On a large cargo hook. 

First they throttle each other-   
Then trade blow for blow.   
Kicking, head butting-   
Like enraged buffalo.   
Entwined in a rope-   
Clinging in a death grip.   
They plummet together,   
From the side of the ship. 

Mac works the rope free,   
Pulls himself back on board,   
There is no sign of Voshin,   
Mac crawls to his sword.   
Then the Quickening hits!   
It wrenches him hard   
He's thrown 'cross the deck,   
Was completely off guard. 

The Sea Witch Two turned-   
On her master that night.   
She used her propellers,   
To make a wrong, right.   
All MacLeod sees-   
Is the water stained red.   
A cut end of rope,   
Tells him Voshin is dead. 

Outside The Antique Shop 

Nikki and Melinda,   
Will have a new start,   
Tessa assures them-   
They will stay in her heart.   
Richie chimes in-   
(The good news just pours.)   
'The cops nailed his playmates,   
The fifty grand's yours.' 

They both have new clothes-   
And just for good measure-   
Tess offers her doll-   
To Melinda, to treasure.   
'Where's Duncan?' she asks,   
Tessa gives this reply,   
'Duncan has his own way-   
Of saying good-bye.' 

At the Wharf 

His hair's loose and flowing-   
As he stands by the bay.   
Lifting up Voshin's sword,   
He hurls it away.   
Fine craftsmanship.   
But this tainted blade-   
Has been ruined by the blood-   
Of those, it betrayed. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This was the first script written by David Tynan. And I was incredibly delighted to meet David Tynan because it meant I finally got a script in that was close to being something that we could shoot. And it made me love him instantly. At that point, I would have had his children.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'What we did was basically cutting that fight at the end and the Quickening happening after the guy went over the side of the ship and gets decapitated by the propeller, we put all the blood in the water. And there was a shot of the guy going in the water that we ended up using like half a dozen times for someone going in the water and it always worked because it always seemed to be the right shot.' 

~ Revenge is Sweet   
  
---


End file.
